


Personal Enemies

by OzasRabbitSlayer01



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzasRabbitSlayer01/pseuds/OzasRabbitSlayer01
Summary: Hamish Perry becomes vengeful





	Personal Enemies

An air of unease hovered over each member of the Black Hand. The 4 were  
sitting at the long, worn table. It’s occupants glancing at each other and looking at  
the teleport circle on the wall expectantly. No one asked, but the question hung in  
the air, dangled in front of everyone’s face:  
“Where is the Listener?”  
The sound of whooshing air and a layer of thick black smoke announced  
someone’s arrival. Everyone turned in their seats to see The Silencer standing  
there, Gold locket on his neck and a tattered leather book in his hand. Before  
anyone could speak, The Silencer blurted out in a stern voice,  
“The Listener is dead, along with the Brothers and sisters living there. They  
destroyed the Catelonian Sanctuary!” Looks of shock, awe, and anger went around  
the room. The First Member stood up and walked towards him and asked:  
“How did you survive?”  
The Silencer replied, taking a step forward to meet him, “Master had a plan, I  
lured them to the Sanctuary and-”  
“The 3 possesed?”, interrupted The First Member. He now stood in front of  
The Silencer, the other members remained turned in their seats, silent.  
“It’s not 3 people, it’s one child.”  
“What?”  
“ I found the house they were in and I was met with a snobbish bitch of an  
Elf, an ugly changeling, and something I’ve never seen before; like some  
blue-skinned monkey!", He holds up the journal.  
"I took a few things. This is the changling’s diary  
full of mommy issues, and this is that Elf’s locket with what I guess is her father, or  
some other old hag she’s fucking.”, sneered The Silencer. The Members behind the  
pair started laughing.  
The Silencer, enraged threw down the book, ripped the locket off and went  
past the First member who remained where he was and watched as The Silencer  
drew his dagger, which immediately cutoff all laughter.  
“You forget, The Listener is dead! We have no one for the Night Mother to  
speak to until She christens someone else. But you also forget…”, The Silencer  
walked behind a pillar, and seemed to disappear before reappearing besides the The Fourth member who  
had been laughing maniacally. The Silencer gripped his neck and  
smoothly slid his Master’s Sufferthorn across The Fourth member’s throat.  
“I have no Master”. As The Fourth Member’s corpse fell out of the seat, the  
Yuan-ti’s green blood didn’t pool on the floor, but instead grew from his body like  
vines, towards the Sufferthorn which glowed a deep red. When it stopped, The Silencer sheathed it and walked to his Master’s former seat and sat. All eyes were  
on him, an air of disbelief and outrage, but no one said anything. He pointed  
towards The First Member, still standing there who looked like he turned slightly  
paler.  
“Ahem, yes? Brother?” He said with as much confidence as he could muster.  
The Silencer pointed at the Journal and the Locket. The First Member  
brought it as quickly as possible and set them on the table. He then returned to his  
chair.  
The Silencer smiled and asked,  
“So, who here knows what an Avatar of Death is?”


End file.
